1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hydrostatic drive transmissions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional hydrostatic transmissions employ a hydraulic pump which operates a hydraulic motor. The shafts of conventional pumps and motors rotate within housings which are anchored to a mounting, such as a vehicle chassis. Such drives are used in slow moving vehicles, but are subject to considerable power loss and wear. Moreover, these drives are not adaptable to vehicles moving at higher speeds.